


Language of the Flowers

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: Language of the Flowers is small poem that I don't expect to get to many hits or kudos. Its about a toxic relationship I was in and I've never really talked about it. Includes flower meanings in the end notes





	Language of the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> To get the meanings of the flowers go to the end notes.

Language of the Flowers

 

My life of blue geraniums **(1)** and white peonies **(2)** show how I live,

A monotonous existence of shame and melancholy.

Then you walked in to my life, followed by hawksbeard **(3)** and barberry **(4)** ,

I now fail to see how I became enraptured by you.

While in your care, my baby’s breath **(5)** soon wilted and in its place grew belladonna **(6)**.

Lush green leaves shrivel and die **(7)**. They crunch as I drive them into the floor with my heel.

Unlike before, I no longer let others surround me like fern leafs **(8)**.

Wolfs bane **(9)** and orange lilies **(10)** flourish and overtake me.

Thanks to you, I can no longer trust others like I did before.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blue Geraniums:Darkness, boring, melancholy  
> 2\. White Peonies: Shame and humiliation  
> 3\. Hawksbeard: Protection or overbearing dominance  
> 4\. Barberry: Bad temper  
> 5\. Baby's Breath: Pure, child-like innocence  
> 6\. Belladonna/Nightshade: poison, silent hate  
> 7\. Dead Leafs: Sadness or Depression  
> 8\. Fern Leafs: Fascination, confidence, shelter  
> 9\. Wolf's Bane: Misanthropy (hate of humankind)  
> 10\. Orange Lilies: Hate or dislike


End file.
